


Fly Away

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Escaping Neverland [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Angst, M/M, Peter Pan Dean, Pirate Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back to his lost boys and girls, but as time goes on, he starts noticing that not everything is at it should be... What is happening, and what does Castiel know about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

Dean was flying low over the water, the rays on the early morning sun glimmering in the waves. He laughed when a couple of dolphins noticed him and started following him, jumping out of the water while they whined and tried to reach him, to make him join their games. “Go play with the mermaids!” Dean called to them, before he heaved himself higher into the air, joining the seagulls instead, as he soared over the island, the ever green jungle stretching out beneath him. It was quite a way from Castiel’s ship, which was anchored in one of the lagoons, to the hideout Dean had made together with the lost kids, but the trip there was always nice.

It was a big hideout, but for it size, quite well hidden. Dean wasn’t particularly surprised that Castiel hadn’t found it yet. It was underground, the entrance was an old hollow tree Dean had discovered when he first came to the island together with Sammy, who was now his next in command.  

He entered the burrow stealthily, silent as a ghost he flew down the tree and into to the big den underneath, in alcoves along the walls all the kids were sleeping. Dean’s hammock, which was in the other end of the big room, close to the kitchen, was empty. Dean could see maps and half-finished drawings, which looked like plans of attack, spread out on the long table and on the floor. Well, that answered what they’d been up to while Dean was away. Busy making battle plans.

Dean smiled as he silently made his way to the wall with their training equipment and picked up a wooden sword. Then, once he was ready and positioned, he let out a boisterous laugh.

“Muhahahahaha!!! Wake up you landlubbers. It’s the great and dreadful Captain Castiel here to slaughter you all!”

Instantly there was movement in the alcoves, kids springing into action. When the older children saw who it really was, they relaxed again and hung back, but the younger ones were quick to grab their wooden sword and run at him, ready to attack. Dean laughed as he fought against them; he held them back for a while but was eventually overwhelmed. It was while he was lying on the floor, under a bunch of children, that Gilda appeared. The tiny fay fitted around above Dean’s head, pulling his hair and chirping unhappily in the fairy language. Dean rolled his eyes and tried to bat her away, which was hard seeing as one of his arms was pinned. “Charlie!” He called out in frustration. “Get your damn fairy under control.”

As soon as she was summoned Charlie appeared in his periphery. “She’s just worried. We all were. Some more than others” She said, while shooing Gilda away and nodding in the direction of the kitchen. Dean sighed, knowing who she was referring to, and made the kids move off him so he could get up. As he had suspected he saw Sam sitting in the corner of the kitchen, his arms crossed and wearing a stern expression. Dean walked over.

“Heya Sam.”

“Dean.” It was short, angry.

Dean sighed. “Look, I know you’re pissed I got caught, but I’m back now, so no worries.”

Sam shot out of his chair. “No worries?! Dean! You were gone the entire night, who knows what they did to you and—and, where is your clothes?” He asked, referring to the obviously ill-fitting set Dean was wearing.

Dean looked down at himself, shrugged and waved Sam off. “You know I like taking Cas’s. We might not be able to get his treasure, yet, but I can damn well rob him of his wardrobe.”

Sam groaned and rubbed his forehead. “That’s not the issue here Dean… What did they do to you?” He asked, his eyes big and watery as they settled on Dean. It was the puppy eyes. Damnit. Dean turned around, facing away from Sam and snatched an apple from the kitchen counter. He couldn’t lie when faced with that look, but he had too, Sam couldn’t know of his and Castiel’s activities. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He mumbled before he bit in to the juicy red fruit.

“This isn’t a laughing matter Dean, you’ve been caught before and you never tell me what happens, why? Do you think I can’t handle it?” Sam sounded down right tearful yet pissed off and insulted at the same time now. A combination only he could manage.

Dean groaned in annoyance. “Because there’s nothing to tell, all right Sammy? Now drop it.” He said, walking away towards his hammock. “I’m tired.” He declared out loud to Sam as well as the others. “You can have breakfast without me.” When he reached his hammock he paused and turned back around. He ignored Sam who was bitch facing at him from the other side of the room and sought out a head with yellow hair. “Jess!” He called. The girl appeared almost immediately, skipping on her way towards him. “Yes leader?”

“Can you sew me a new shirt? The old one was cut to pieces.” He asked. Jess looked very worried at his words, letting her eyes skim over his torso. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m fine Jess. It was only my shirt who suffered.” And his ass was quite sore too, but no one needed to know that. Jess sighed. “I wish you’d stop ruining them.” She searched around in the pocket of her apron and produced a homemade measuring tape. “Here, let me measure you.” She said, motioning for him to take off Castiel’s clothes. Dean did, making sure to carefully fold the fabric. No reason to ruin what they could probably use later, heck, maybe Jess could even sew his new clothes from some of Castiel’s old ones. Once his upper body was bared, Jess came forward with the measuring tape, starting with his arms and then his shoulders.

“Huh.”

Dean blinked and turned his head, trying to see Jess who was standing behind him and measuring his shoulders. “What is it?” He asked.

Jess seemed to hesitate. “It’s just… Well, you’re bigger than last time somehow?”

Dean froze. “Wha--“ He swallowed. “What do you mean.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jess shrugging. “Well, you’ve probably just put on some more muscle.” She smacked him lightly on the arm. “You’ve gotta stop training so much Dean, it was the same thing last time I made a shirt for you. If you keep getting more muscle you’ll look like a bull.” She grimaced then. “And you’ll grow out of all your clothes.”

Dean was silent for a while, something like dread settling in the pit of his stomach. He’d noticed that his shirts felt tight, and that they were too short on the sleeves, though he’d thought they’d just shrunk in the wash somehow, but now he wasn’t so sure. Jess and the others weren’t the type to make mistakes like that, but the alternative seemed impossible. He couldn’t be growing. He _couldn’t._ No one changed in Neverland, that was a rule, a law even.

“I’ll have your shirt done for you tomorrow leader. Get some rest now; I’ll wake you when we have lunch.”

Dean nodded faintly before climbing into his hammock, ready to make up for the night of nearly no sleep. He always rested well in Castiel’s arms, but he never let himself really fall asleep. That would be too careless if he wanted to get away, and Dean did. He had no desire to stay with Castiel on his boat, not as long as the lost children needed him, that was for certain. He was their leader, he couldn’t abandon them. It didn’t make it any easier to abandon Cas though.

He laid his head down on his fluffy feather pillow (another thing he had stolen from Cas) and sighed in frustration. He was being silly. He wasn’t growing, of course not. Dean never wanted to become an adult. He was just working out more, that was all. Sex was a pretty taxing business after all. He smirked. But damn, if he could have fun and gain some muscles from it at the same time, that wasn’t so bad. He turned around, peeking out through the hanging curtains he had in front of his resting place, out at the other children. They were busy eating breakfast. Dean noticed that Sam still looked annoyed, but at least it didn’t seem like he was taking it out on anyone. Dean closed his eyes. Yes, he was silly. He wasn’t growing, everything was fine, he was just tired. When he woke up, everything would be fine again. He was sure.

 

Dean turned out to be right, the rest of the day was great. After Jess had woken him up and they’d all eaten lunch, they set out to the waterfall lagoon to annoy the mermaids. Dean flirted with the black haired one called Lisa, but as always made sure not to get too close. Mermaids were capricious, one minute they’d be laughing with you, the next they’d be dragging you under and trying to drown you. Dean wasn’t taking any chances.

Later, after Gordon had almost gotten himself into a wet grave by trying to take a sea shell from one of Lisa’s sisters, Dean and his group flew across the island to visit the Indians. They danced and partied with them all night and Dean took a swing with the chief’s youngest daughter, but left it at dancing, even if she did bat her eyes quite prettily at him. He had Cas after all, and even though they’d never downright said it, Dean was pretty sure their relationship was monogamous.

That was how they spent their time in the following weeks. Visit the mermaids, party with the Indians, tease the fairies. All things they had done before Castiel and his crew had landed on the island, and just like back then, the monotony soon got to be too much.

It was in the evening two weeks or so after their last failed raid on the ship (St. Anna, named after Castiel’s sister, Dean knew) that someone suggested they try again. It was met with a chorus of agreements, so that was what they decided to do first thing the next morning.

Dean slept quite well that night, secure in the knowledge that he would soon see Cas again. He wasn’t sure he’d let himself be captured this time though. Castiel was always more fun in bed when he’d been kept waiting, and Dean could play the waiting game.

It was the morning of the raid when things started going wrong.

Dean woke up later than the others, most of the children were eating breakfast and some had already finished and were now fighting with their practice weapons. Dean sat up in his hammock and stretched, kind of annoyed that no one had bothered waking him. He jumped down, adjusted his pants, scratched his cheek—and froze.

There, on his cheek, he felt something which was definitely not there normally. In his panic he almost took to the air and shot straight out of the burrow, but he controlled himself. If he flew out now people would just follow him. Instead he stayed behind his curtains. Wanting, no, needing to know, he quickly started searching through his personal objects and soon stumbled across what he was looking for. A small mirror. Dean brought it up and studied his face with dread already unfurling in his stomach. And just as he thought, there, right on the edge of his cheeks they sat, several small pointy but soft hairs. He almost screamed and he dropped the mirror, watching dispassionately as it shattered on the floor. He just stared at it. Seven years of bad luck, well, it looked like his had started ahead of time.

“Dean?” A concerned voice sounded from the other side of the curtains. “Charlie.” Quickly he got a hold of her arm and pulled her through the curtains. Charlie was his best friend, the only person he could tell absolutely everything (well, almost. She didn’t know about Cas) without being afraid, not even Sam had that status. He was Dean’s little brother, Dean needed to stay strong for him, and that sometimes meant keeping him in the dark about things. “Charlie.” He said again, urgently. “Look at my cheeks.”

Charlie raised a brow. “What?” She said, far too loudly.

“Schhh! Just, look at it, alright?”

Charlie did, stepping closer and narrowing her eyes. “I can’t see anything?” She said.

“Down towards my jaw.” Dean instructed. Charlie looked again and this time she sucked in a breath. “ _Dean!_ ” She hissed. “You have hair!”

“Would you be quiet for craps sake?”

“But you have like five—“

“Five?” Dean asked with dread, then narrowed his eyes. “Charlie… Since when can you count?”

“Shut up I’m smart.”

“You’re sure it’s that many?”

“Yea Dean, there’s more than one and they’re sticking, not just loose hairs. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know!” Dean hissed. He took a couple of breaths to calm himself down. “Keep it a secret from the others.”

“Dean…”

“Just do as I say Charlie.”

“Only adults have beards Dean.”

“It’s not a beard!”

“Yet.”

Dean sat down on the ground, avoiding the glass but not caring if his rump got dirty. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. “Why is this happening?” Charlie came and sat down beside him. “I don’t know, it’s not like you’re trying to become an adult right? I mean, you’re not doing any adult things… Are you?”

Dean looked up at her, shocked that she would even ask. “No, of course not!” _Except for what you do with Castiel._ His traitorous brain whispered at him, causing Dean to freeze up. Charlie noticed. “Dean? What is it?”

Dean licked his lips. “Charlie, do you think… Do you think if I just did one adult like thing, just sometimes, would it be enough?” His tone of voice left no question that he wanted her to say no, but Charlie was nothing if not honest. She hmm’ed and looked away, narrowing her eyes in thought. “I’m not sure.” She finally said, and Dean noticed he’d stopped breathing while he waited. He took a deep breath.

“But maybe.” She said. “Maybe it’s enough…” She turned to Dean, who had hidden his face in his hands again, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Dean, I don’t know what else to tell you…” She paused, rubbed his back and seemed to think for a while. “Maybe if you just stopped whatever adult thing you’re doing?” She ventured carefully. Dean looked up at her through blurry eyes. Just stop? Stop seeing Castiel, stop letting himself get caught, stop having sex, stop getting kisses and sweet words whispered in his ear… Could he even do that?

Dean sat up straight, steeling himself as he did. Yes, he could. He had to, for the sake of his lost boys and girls. It would be horrible for him and Cas, after all neither of them had wanted this… _Or had they?_ Dean swallowed the sudden lump in his throat caused by his unwelcome thought.

He desperately willed it away, but it was too late, he’d already thought it.

What if Castiel knew? What if he’d always known? What if the whole thing was planned, all carefully orchestrated to get Dean to turn into a—a friggen adult?

His eyes burned as he turned to Charlie. He swallowed, but the nausea he was now suddenly feeling stayed. “I’ll stop. I promise I—I’ll stop.”

Charlie just looked at him with pity in her gaze. “Oh Dean…”

Dean held up a hand, stopping her. “It’s fine, don’t say anything. You don’t even know what I’m giving up.” _Maybe nothing_ he thought, if everything was a lie, then he wasn’t loosing anything. Aside from his dignity and his heart….

Dean stood up, rubbing his sleeve roughly across his eyes. He couldn’t break down now, not yet. He needed answers. Maybe he was just overeating. “Come on.” He said. “We have a ship to raid.”

** xXx **

 

They flew out to Castiel’s ship just as planned, this time flying low to the water, the waves obscuring their forms. The pirates didn’t see them coming, but that didn’t stop them from fighting back, and they were vicious, obviously still upset from the last time.

Dean stood on the main mast, looking down on the tangle of fighting people below him. He didn’t care about them though, not right now. No, his only thought was that he needed to find Cas. It proved to be pretty easy. Castiel was standing by the helm, now and then firing a shot with his pistol if one of Dean’s boys or girls got too close, but otherwise he wasn’t participating in the fighting. He was waiting too.

Dean wasted no time swooping down on him, almost tackling him to the ground. Castiel was faster though, he brought up his pistol in defence and Dean ducked and avoided the shot, only in the last minute remembering that Castiel was shooting blanks. Dean cursed as he crashed into the deck, landing painfully on his shoulder. Okay, so that had not been his smoothest attack to date, and in the past it might very well have gotten him killed, as it were now though, Castiel graciously waited for Dean to get his bearings. When Dean sat up, there was a sword at his throat. Okay, so maybe not so gracious.

“Well, that was fast.” Castiel said, one eyebrow lifted.

Dean cursed internally. He was distracted, too absent minded when it came to the fight thanks to his thought about beards and shirts that didn’t fit right. Dean gritted his teeth, those thoughts fuelled his anger and he jumped up, completely ignoring Castiel’s sword and pulled his knife.

Castiel had taken a step back in surprise, obviously not expecting Dean to immediately retaliate. Well not today buddy, Dean had better things to do than play who-has-the-snidest-comment with Castiel. He wanted answers.

They started fencing, or at least their version of it, working their way across the deck as they had so many times before, except this time Dean was actually angry. He didn’t care if Castiel got scratched in the process, he wanted the other man pressed up in a corner so he could interrogate him, ask him if he knew, if he’d known… _Beg him to say no_.

In the end it didn’t turn out like that though. Dean had been so wholly focused on Castiel, who was fighting him back, but weakly, obviously confused as to where Dean’s sudden aggression was coming from, that he didn’t notice Gabriel sneak up on him. Now, Dean knew for a fact that the boatswain hated him, so it should have come as no surprise when the man tried to bash in his skull with a hammer normally meant for fixing the ship. Dean evaded it, narrowly, and Gabriel cursed but wasn’t deterred. Over the rush of adrenaline Dean faintly heard Cas yelling for Gabriel to stop, but the other man didn’t, he was still coming at Dean, hammer raised and his other hand hidden on his back. Dean was weary of both, but it turned out it hadn’t been enough. Gabriel got close and brought out his other hand, but instead of bringing out a weapon like Dean had expected, the man brought his hand up to his mouth and blew.

Dean was instantly shrouded in a cloud of Indian fainting dust, the potent kind. He held his breath and made ready to launch into the sky, away from the cloud, but suddenly found that he couldn’t remember his happy thought. What was it? What did he usually think of?!

In his panic he forgot to hold his breath, and so accidentally breathed in the fainting powder. Dean felt the world tilting around him and the last things he registered was landing in someone’s arms, and blue eyes. Dean didn’t care about that though, because in the back of his own mind he could hear one sentence whispered over and over again, said in his own voice.

_Adults can’t fly…_

** xXx **

****

When Dean woke up again his head was fuzzy, his mouth tasted like herbs and he was bound to a bed. All this came as no surprise, but the fact that Castiel already had a hand in his pants and was slowly jacking him off sort of did. Dean’s mood instantly soured.  

“Let me go.”

Castiel smirked. “Not until I’m done with you.”

“I’m serious Cas, let me the hell go.”

Castiel ignored him, evidently still thinking that they were playing and started pulling Dean’s pants down. Dean noticed his legs wasn’t tied, a rookie mistake, but Castiel probably thought he didn’t need it. Turns out he was wrong. Dean brought up his legs and kicked Castiel in his torso, causing the pirate to fall away from him and land on his ass on the floor. Castiel looked up at him with confusion and some hurt. “Dean? What—“

“I fucking told you to let me go! We’re _not_ playing right now.” He lowered his voice. “Seriously Cas. We need to talk.”

Castiel took a couple of minutes to react. Then he stood up and bent over Dean, starting to undo his wrists which had been tied to the bed post. Once he was free Dean stood up and pulled up his pants, ignoring his partial erection. He was not having this conversation half naked.

“Okay. Spill. What did you do to me?”

Castiel just blinked at him. “Do to you? Dean, I’m afraid I’m not following.”

“You did something to me! Don’t deny it!” He took a threatening step closer to Castiel, getting into his personal space. “I’ve never changed, not a day, not since I came here.” He said lowly. “But now, suddenly, I can’t fit my old shirts and my back is—is broader and my face it—it’s…” He broke off, not trusting his own voice not to break. He felt so angry, and confused right now. The betrayal growling like an angry pit-bull lying low in his belly. He gestured to his lover cheek, where the soft golden hairs were growing. “This. Tell me you didn’t do this. Tell me you didn’t know.” He challenged.

Castiel stared at him, at the hairs, with wide eyes. “Dean…” He breathed. “Are you… Is that stubble?” He asked wonderingly.

Dean growled. “It’s not! No fucking way am I growing a beard.” But he was, it wasn’t very visible right now, but it was there. “You did this to me!”

Castiel took a step back and held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Dean, I promise, I didn’t do anything to you…” He paused. “Well, not anything I can think off that would do this.”

Dean looked at him, his chest was heaving and he was distantly aware that he was probably hyperventilating. It didn’t matter though. Cas was wrong. He _had_ done something to Dean, something Dean hadn’t thought would have any consequences at the time, but clearly he’d been wrong.

“We had sex.” He said blankly.

Castiel tilted his head, the motion had always reminded Dean of the parrots on the island, he’d found it endearing. Now it just made him angry. “Yes, we did.” Castiel said, seeming unsure where Dean was going with this.

Dean swallowed a lump. This was a theory, but the only thing he could think off. “Adults have sex.”

Castiel was silent at first, but then slowly nodded, urging Dean to go on, as if the implications weren’t already perfectly clear. Dean saw red. “ _You_ —You made me do adult things! This is happening because of that! Because you made me do something adult!” Dean practically screamed. Castiel took a step closer again, reaching for Dean, but he pulled away. He didn’t want Castiel’s hands on him.

“Dean—Dean please! I—“

“Was it on purpose?” Dean asked, feeling his eyes grow wet. “Was it all a trick? Was that _it_?”

Castiel faltered, looking as if he’d been slapped. “No Dean I—How could you think that?!”

Dean snorted and turned his back on him. “Oh yea, because it’s _so_ farfetched. We were enemies, until you led me to your bed. Who’s to say that wasn’t on purpose, huh? I bet you knew exactly what you were doing, what would happen.”

“Dean, no—Please—“ Castiel said from behind him, his voice sounded sad, broken. Dean whirled around, facing him again and ignored how wet Castiel’s eyes looked. Dean had always thought that Castiel was a sucky liar, clearly he’d been wrong. “You know what? I don’t want to hear it. I don’t care. It doesn’t matter, ‘cause we are done.”

Castiel froze, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. “Dean, no.”

Dean turned around and walked away, towards the big window in the back of the cabin. The one he always left from. Castiel was too shocked to follow. “You heard me Cas—Castiel. It’s done. It’s _over_.” He flung the window open and stepped up on the sill. He was leaving, he wanted to leave, he _should_ leave... But for one last time, he turned around and looked at Castiel.

The pirate captain was still just standing there, arm outreached, as if he could grab Dean and stop him, but frozen in motion. There were tears running down his face, his eyes wide and red rimmed. He was swallowing, obviously trying to hold back… Sobs? “Dean.” His voice was wrecked. “Listen to me.” He begged.

Dean didn’t listen. He turned around, away from Castiel, and felt a tear run down his own cheek. There was no reason to stay, no reason to listen. He had been tricked once; he wouldn’t stay just to be again. Never again.

He left without a goodbye.              

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll fix things!  
> ....Eventually.


End file.
